Newsies: Off the Set
by Knix McCoy
Summary: We all know Newsies is a great movie, but have you ever wondered what it was like off the set? Take a little step into my imagination and see how I always pictured it behind the scenes.


Newsies- off the set By: Knicks

**Newsies- off the set By: Knicks**

Alright, I don't know the director's name so I called him Joe. I don't know Morris's real name so I just left it as is. Please, Luke Edwards, Christian Bale, David Moscow, Ann Margaret, Aaron Lohr, Trey Parker, Arvie Lowe Jr., Ellie Keats, Gabe Damon, Kenny Ortega, Max Casella etc... PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!! I created this short little blurb on you guys off the set as a comic relief and entertainment for the Newsies fans that adore you. WE LOVE YOU GUYS!! So don't sue me. 

The strains of Seize the Day leave the air and Joe yells,

·"Cut! Guys that was great! 10 minute break." 

Everyone leaves the Newsies Square set. Joe gets up to adjust a light. Luke Edwards sits in the director's chair and sighs happily.

"This is where I belong!" 

He looks up to see Christian Bale glaring down at him. He jerks his thumb over his shoulder. "Alright, peewee. I may be your buddy on stage, but off, you can take a hike, for all I care." "---- off, Cowboy! I got here first!" 

"When's lunch?" David (Morris) whined. Gabe comes over with Spot's cane and looks at Luke and Christian glaring at each other. 

"Okay, break it up!" Christian tells Gabe to shut up. David Moscow is in a corner asking Kenny about taking the big part in King of New York instead of Max. Arvie Lowe shakes his head thinking, "What a moron." Max Casella stands in front of a mirror scoping out his cigar look. 

"So whaddya think, boys?" Trey and Aaron check it out. "I don't know, Max." Trey is skeptical. "The cigar looks like somethin' dead is hanging out of your mouth." "It IS dead stupid," Aaron slaps him upside the head. 

"Alright, who's got the cane, huh??" Gabe gives his "Spot Glare" to Christian. "Look Gabe, that doesn't work in real life and you know it! It's something they do with the lights." 

Luke and Christian see Ann-Margaret coming out of a dressing room and leave Gabe the director's chair. He sits down and sighs. 

"When do we eat?" David (Morris) shouts. Everyone ignores him. 

"I still don't know, Max. I think you'd look better with a black eye. What do you think, Aaron?" 

"Shove it, Parker!!" Max barks, and then groans. "No, Bill, no!" Pullman walks up with his ugliest bowtie ever. "Look, Bill. You have to tell that lady in costumes to get you something else. Where did she find this piece of road kill??" Max exclaims, making Bill take it off. 

"Hey, Ann," Luke and Christian chorused and shove each other. "You're looking awfully ravishing today." Christian grinned. "Get out of my face, Bale." Ann looks bored. 

"Has anyone seen the bagels at least? I 'm starving!!" 

"David, look. Max already has the part. You can't have it!" Kenny was getting perturbed. "But I sing better than Max!" David complains. "Plus at least I DANCE! Come on guys, back me up here!" "Forget it, Moscow." Arvie walks away to find Bill another tie. 

Gabe is halfway asleep, but the slingshot in his back pocket was poking him. 

"Alright, boys, let's get another look at the alley scene with Sarah. Where's Ele? "She's in the back making out with that no name newsy," Jack sniffed. He wasn't used to getting burned by bigger stars than himself. 

"I'll get her," Luke piped up and left. 

"Oh, man! Someone hid the food! I'll die if I do another scene with out something!" Kenny was impatient. "Can it and find your idiot stage brother. David would you get off my back? Max has the part! Besides, you suck at dancing on tables." 

Max walks up and stares David down. "Watch your back, Moscow. Accidents happen when you don't pay attention. And don't be taking my parts, understand?" 

"Hey, I heard that in a movie once. What was it?" Aaron spoke up thoughtfully. 

"Who cares," Luke replied grumpily. Ele had kicked him out. 

Suddenly a mob of newsy dressed boys showed up. Kenny cusses and looks at his watch. "Pay attention, everybody. I need all the mains in the rally scene right now! Ann, you look beautiful as ever. Costumes did a great job on your dress. Damon, get off your butt! Everyone forget the alley scene right now. For freakin' sake, David (Morris)! The food is in the fridge! Julie, get Snyder and the cops in here and ready yesterday! Bill, what happened to your other tie? It was perfect!" 

Ele appeared looking a little mussed with her boyfriend, but the makeup and hair artist showed and fixed her up. Gabe snored while the main newsies got into their "fancy" clothes. 

"Gabe, get your butt out of my chair!" Kenny had noticed. Gabe moved slowly and makeup hovered around him. 

Everyone got to their block and lights burst on. Snyder showed up with the cops just then. Once they were ready, the director shouted. "Alright. Action!" Everyone starts cheering. Christian (now Jack) waves them quiet. "Carryin' da bannah!" 

THE END


End file.
